


day three

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, I Love You, Lesbian!Elorcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: translations (french):Mon amour: my loveTu m'énerves: you annoy meD'accord: okNon, je n'ai pas faim, juste mon thé: no, I'm not hungry, just my teaC'est si bon: it's so goodJ'veux juste une petite bouchée: I just want a little biteMa chère: my dearJe t'adore: (romantic) i love youT'es folle: you're crazyi hope u guys enoyed day three ! french!elide is something me and the lovely ladywitchling came up with <3
Relationships: Fem!Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136669
Kudos: 2





	day three

They step out of Elide’s apartment lobby and huddle beneath the awning. Elide looks up at Lorcan and sees her scowling at the sheets of rain that pour. 

She sighs through her nose and tugs on the hem of her girlfriend’s coat, looking up at her expectantly. Lorcan’s brow furrows as she looks down at Elide, “What?” 

Elide rolls her eyes, “Stop frowning.” Reaching her hand up, she cups Lorcan’s cheek and strokes her thumb over her love’s angular cheekbone, “You know you’re going to get wrinkles,  _ mon amour. _ ” 

Lorcan’s stoney expression doesn’t change, but her eyes glitter with something like happiness, “I’ve been frowning my entire life and I’ve never gotten a wrinkle.” 

With a huff, Elide crosses her arms over her chest, “ _ Tu m’énerves _ .” 

A slow smile stretches across Lorcan’s mouth, her sharp teeth flashing. She cups Elide’s face between her large hands and brushes her lips against Elide’s, “You bother me too, Lee.” She kisses her girlfriend fully, bumping the tip of her nose into Elide’s, “So fuckin’ much.” 

Lorcan pulls away and tracks her eyes across Elide’s face. She pecks the pert tip of her girlfriend’s nose. The freckles on Elide’s cheek shift as she smiles, “Why can’t you ever listen to a thing I say?” 

“Because I like bothering you,” Lorcan answers. 

Elide laughs and takes her hand, running into the rain. Lorcan is, of course, powerless against her and follows, ducking her head. 

Soon, they’re pushing through the doors and smiling at each other, still holding hands. They take their coats up and hang them on the coat rack. The cosy café is decently full. Elide scans for a seat, toying with her girl’s slim fingers. 

Lorcan kisses the top of her head, “I’ll get us drinks if you find a seat.” 

“ _ D’accord.  _ I want… a London Fog, please,” she said, tipping her head backwards. Elide scrunches her nose up and smiles. 

Her girlfriend shares a rare smile with her, “Ok. Anything to eat?” 

_ “Non, je n’ai pas faim, juste mon thé.”  _

Lorcan nods and they part ways, holding hands until they can’t any longer. She shoves her hands into her hoodie pocket and stands in line, idly eyeing the baked goods and pastries on display. 

She sees the brownie, that fudgy, rich, brownie and her stomach grumbles. The line advances quickly and Lorcan steps up to the counter, nodding to Luca, “Boyo.” 

“Hey, Lor,” Luca replies, his smile easy and sunny. “What can I get you lovely ladies today?” 

Lorcan arches her brow, thinking,  _ I’m hardly a lady _ . “Uh… I’ll get a latte and a London Fog.” She glances at the brownie, “And that brownie.” 

Luca sets up the card machine. “You got it.” The kid serves the brownie on a small plate and slides it across the counter as Lorcan pays and tips. 

She takes the plate, nodding again, “Thank you.” Lorcan walks to the end of the counter and waits patiently. 

A short wait later, their drinks are put before her. Lorcan picks them up and balances her brownie as she walks towards Elide. 

Her girlfriend smiles and takes her London Fog, sweet, smokey steam rising from the cup. Lorcan sits in the velvet wingback chair. It’s her favourite chair, and Elide’s is the lavender cogswell chair beside it. 

Elide drinks her tea, and then takes the fork next to the decadent chocolate concoction. Lorcan arches her brow as she watches her thieving love cut a bite with the side of the fork and lift it to her mouth. She moans softly, her eyes closing. Lorcan shifts in her chair and drinks her coffee, blocking out her thoughts. 

“ _ Mon amour, c’est si bon." _ Elide takes another bite and holds it to Lorcan’s lips. Lorcan accepts the bite and looks at her girl in mild shock and betrayal. “What?” 

“I asked you if you wanted anything to eat and you  _ literally  _ said ‘no, I’m not hungry, just my tea’. This - that’s  _ my  _ brownie.” 

Elide gapes and laughs, “Lorcan, sweetie. It’s one bite.  _ J’veux juste une petite bouchée. _ ” 

“You're evil. Should’ve known not to date a witch,” Lorcan says, taking a drink of her coffee to cut through the richness of the dessert. 

Elide rolls her eyes and takes two more bites before relenting the plate. Lorcan shakes her head as she finishes the last half in two bites, “ _ Evil. _ ” 

Elide huffs and focuses on her tea, flicking Lorcan’s brow. Lorcan catches her fingers and holds them loosely as they finish their drinks. After that they just… talk. Lorcan’s head rolls on the back of the chair. Elide toys with her fingers and talks about her job. 

Their friends, Nesryn and Borte, come in for to-go cups, stopping to chat a moment. Borte tells Elide about the new martial art class she’s teaching at the nearby fighting gym. 

Elide listens with rapt attention, pulling Lorcan’s hand into her lap. Lorcan watches her girlfriend with slight caution, recognising the eager and determined light in her eyes. 

The laid back couple continues on, leaving Elide and Lorcan alone again. “You gonna take that class, princess?” 

Elide hums, “Yeah… I want to.” 

Lorcan shrugs, closing her eyes, “You should. It’d be fun to watch you beat people up.” 

“That’s sick, Lorcan,” Elide frowns. 

She shrugs again. “It’d be hot.” 

Elide clicks her tongue and silently stares at her resting girlfriend. Her chest starts to constrict her heart and she brushes her lips over Lorcan’s knuckles, “ _ Ma chère?”  _

“Hmm? What is it, baby?” 

She breathes in shakily, “Open your eyes. I have to tell you something.” 

One dark, depthless eye cracks open, but Lorcan remains still. “A serious something to tell me?” 

A nod. 

Lorcan sits up, warily eyeing Elide. “‘kay. What’s up?” 

“ _ Je t’adore.”  _ She lifts a brow, not understanding Elide’s language. “ _ Je  _ t’adore,  _ Lorcan.”  _

“Love, you know I live for you to talk in Blackbeak, but I cannot understand you.” 

_ “J’sais pas- je t’adore. Je- _ I love you,” Elide says, her pulse racing. “I love you.”

Blankly, Lorcan stares at her, her face so devoid of anything. Nothing, absolutely nothing flashes across her eyes. 

Elide nods, “Um… ok. I’m-” she stands up, “I- I forgot that… I have to leave.” She grabs her phone and walks out, grabbing her jacket on her way. 

It’s nearly a minute later when Lorcan finally realises what happened. She quickly scrambles to her feet and dashes out, forgetting her jacket.

Lorcan runs in the rain and sees Elide in the road, walking quickly away. “Lee!” she shouts, going after her. “Please, princess, wait a minute.” 

Elide reluctantly stands still, but doesn’t turn. 

Her girlfriend narrows her eyes and sighs through her nose. “Elide, I- fuck, I’m sorry I froze. I was hit- I’ve dreamed about you saying that to me.” 

“Why.” 

“Because I love you. I love you, Lee.” Silently, Lorcan begs her Elide to turn around. 

Elide does, but her face remains carefully blank, her eyes red-rimmed and watery. She drops her gaze, “You’re just saying that ‘cause you- you don’t want to hurt my feelings.” 

“No, I’m not, actually,” Lorcan says, stepping forward and not caring about the rain that’s soaked her hair and shirt. “I love you, princess. I’ve… I’ve loved you for a long time.” Her hands shake slightly and she aches to take Elide in her arms, but she doesn’t dare move forward. “For a really, really long time, ‘lide. And I know you think I’m lying so you aren’t hurt. I would never lie about this, please, believe me.” 

“You love me?  _ Tu- tu m’adores? _ Really?” 

“ _ Yes _ , really.” 

Elide smiles and then next thing Lorcan knows, she’s being forced to take a step back as Elide crashes into her, her hands clutching the back of Lorcan’s shirt. Lorcan grins in relief and wraps her arms around Elide, inhaling the expensive, delicate scent of that elderberry and cinnamon that clings to everything Elide owns. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Elide whispers, her nose tucked against Lorcan’s. She kisses Lorcan, hoping that her kiss says it too. 

Slowly, Lorcan lets her down and cups the back of Elide’s head, graceful fingers tangled in onyx hair. “I… love you… so fuckin’ much, Elide Lochan.” 

Pulling back, Elide bites her lip and takes Lorcan’s hand, her eyes smouldering. Lorcan looks her up and down, making Elide laugh. 

She turns and soon after, they’re stumbling down her hall, too wrapped up in each other. Lorcan’s back hits the door and she slowly, slowly licks into her girlfriend’s mouth as Elide unlocks the front door and it swings open. 

Lorcan picks her up, breathing, “I love you.” 

Elide hums it back and wraps her legs around Lorcan’s waist. She leans back to drop her jacket to the floor and kisses her way down Lorcan’s strong jaw. Her hands slide over Lorcan’s shoulders and she pauses, drawing away to stare in confusion, “ _ Où est ton _ … coat?” 

Lorcan blinks once and shrugs. 

“You forgot it?”

She walks into Elide’s bedroom and drops her onto the bed they didn’t bother making that morning. “I don’t like that jacket anyway.” 

Bright laughter bubbles from Elide’s throat and she tips her head back,  _ “T’es folle, mon amour.”  _

“Mmm, you love me like that.” 

“Yes… I really do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> translations (french):  
> Mon amour: my love  
> Tu m'énerves: you annoy me  
> D'accord: ok  
> Non, je n'ai pas faim, juste mon thé: no, I'm not hungry, just my tea  
> C'est si bon: it's so good  
> J'veux juste une petite bouchée: I just want a little bite  
> Ma chère: my dear  
> Je t'adore: (romantic) i love you  
> T'es folle: you're crazy 
> 
> i hope u guys enoyed day three ! french!elide is something me and the lovely ladywitchling came up with <3


End file.
